Revenge of the Dead Di Angelo
by iamnemesis
Summary: Bianca is back and is seeking revenge, but on who? Read to find out and follow Bianca as she tries to get in Gaia's good books! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND HEROES OF OLYMPUS also feedback welcome :)
1. mission gone wrong

**hey guys this is my first fanfic so please review and give me some feedback **

**- iamnemesis**

**ps: I welcome tips to improve**

Revenge of the Dead Di Angelo

I zeroed in on my victim, Percy Jackson, and in a moment he was collapsed on the floor, blood seeping out from the stab wound, the son of Poseidon was dead. I looked back in satisfaction as Annabeth was weeping over his corpse, I had finally had my revenge. I am the spirit of Bianca Di Angelo and I have finally given myself justice.

Percy Jackson was the reason I was dead, he had manipulated everyone into thinking I had sacrificed myself, This was because he wanted to save his dear Girlfriend Annabeth and he didn't think twice about the prophecy. I had joined the hunters to be saved from my own father, whose very element scared me, death. Little did I know that I could die in battle for no one had told me. I was filled with rage when I was being Judged so they gave me an offer, to come back as a spirit and to do my father's will and I was more than happy about , when he told me to kill Percy Jackson.

I have forgotten the prospect of love and of life and I have most certainly forgotten what it is like to lose someone for I am already lost. I travelled back to the place I now call home to find Nico in Asphodel looking for the doors of death, he will never find them . I went into my father's Palace a place of shadows and evil lurking in every corner and knelt in front of my father's throne excited for my next mission. My Father and my step-mother (Persephone) appeared and in his deep, monotone voice, my father told me of my next victim, who possesses the ability to call on the riches of the earth and sense of the underground for she has failed him and she cannot go on living for a second time. Yes, I am pleased about my newest assignment, for she has taken my rightful place and I am seeking vengeance. She is at new Rome and I need to get her away from the crowds, and I have a perfect solution.

Using shadow travel, I transported myself to new Rome finding sweet, sweet Annabeth in tears with Reyna in shock. Hazel was trying to keep everyone's spirit up, so I decided to put a little excitement into this replica of Rome, so I possessed a sad, little looking boy fiddling with some screws and pieces of metal made him drag a seer along for a tour of their warship. In which I made him fire onto New Rome laughing at the mass destruction he was causing. Each scream was delightful and so leaving the body slumped against the wheel, I simply cut Hazels throat leaving her Boyfriend blaming the Romans and my work was done.

The great seven is now reduced to five, and the earth mother is pleased.

I returned to find the spirit of Percy Jackson waiting for me, to my utter despair him and Hazel Levesque were being sent back to earth as Nico watched with a face of relief. Father must of come out of the mind control Gaia put on him! I must inform her immediately.

Rushing out of the underworld I arrived at Mount Orthys and flew up and into her temple where the last awake fragment of her mind was and so there I told her everything, that Hades had come to his senses and that her two enemies were being sent back to earth! Her rage was infinite no matter how many times I told her we could report Hades breaking the boundary between life and death or that we could use Eiolodons ( eg. me) to control them, she still told me that I had failed her for the last time and If I don't go and control Percy and Jason right now she would send me to the deepest parts of Tartaurus.

And so I set off to witness the most horrifying thing, the roman version of Mr. D drank Diet Pepsi and not Diet Coke... I have never ever been more shocked than I am right now.


	2. The failed solution

chapter 2

**Hey guys I forgot to say that I do not own Percy Jackson or heroes of Olympus and that I would really appreciate reviews on this so I can improve on my next Fan Fiction ( sorry this chapters a little short)**

**-iamnemesis**

**Ps: is there anyone you want Bianca to end up with or anyone you want her to kill ( all suggestions welcome) **

Bacchus disappeared into thin air, leaving the group confused. Now was my time to strike, so absorbing myself into Percy's body I took a second to congratulate myself by making Percy's sea green eyes turn a hard, solid gold and removing all traces of emotion out of his face. Although much effort was required I made my arch nemesis raise his sword and threaten Piper with it whilst the spirit of Luke Castellan possessed Jason and Jason was lost and Luke was fully in control of his body.

The Earth Mother spoke to us in our heads telling us to fight whilst she would talk to Piper. We did not know her intentions but we both smiled as her words rang through the earth making that measly child of Aphrodite chose between the two, for one shall survive and the other will water the earth once more. So then she can awake from her slumber.

She did not choose so we fought furiously each testing our new bodies strength. All was going well as I made the body of Jason crumple to the floor as I was about to end his life when Percy's Pegasus planted his hoof onto my head leaving me unconscious trapped in my enemies body.

When I awoke I decided to leave him in control for a while so I could strike at the perfect time. As they went towards the dining area I filled in Luke "we must possess them and make them kill themselves because dueling has not worked and I am not open to returning to the earth mother empty handed" Luke agreed with a slight nod of his head and we both quickly possessed them. But that girl Piper who refused to choose between the two, knew two well what was happening. Using her charmspeak she made us raise our hands. " we will live again" Luke hissed making sure his accent is undetectable for they cannot realize who we are. Our plan failed as we swore on the River Styx never to enter these bodies again. we have failed.

Returning to the earth mother was the last thing any of us wanted but we didn't have a choice. But I knew I would be nearing the end of my service, I looked at Luke with terror in my eyes for I could already hear my mistress. Gaia's voice could be heard from the gates of hell, she had obviously just found out. when we entered we were scarred for life for her expression was something I never wish to set my eyes upon again because it was a cross between a snarl and face of pure loathing. Her eyes were like Greek fire but thankfully she returned to her slumber leaving us relieved until our orders came in and they were nothing like they were before...

**once again sorry this chapter is so short but I would really appreciate your feedbaack**

**-iamnemesis**


	3. Saved from the ghosts of hell

**Hey guys and dolls, I know it's been a while. This chapter won't have any action in it but it is relevant to the story.**

**-iamnemesis**

In a few days I would be carrying out my final orders... I glanced uncomfortably at Luke and he looked back, searching my eyes for answers. I blushed and said " don't worry, we'll be fine..." although it sounded like I was trying to convince myself he nodded and shuffled over to me and whispered something in my ear before getting up and heading towards Polybotes to talk strategy. I was happy and content for the first time since I died.

Back in my quarters I sat staring into oblivion. For ages I had tried to enhance my powers but I had failed miserably. My quarters were plain, dull and boring as I had little but a bed and a set of drawers and a picture of me and Nico before my untimely death but I had little time to feel sorry for myself because a fissure cracked the floor and slowly opened. staring at my hands amazed I looked up to see a skeletal hand shoot out the fissure and claw at the marble floor. shadows of ghosts danced along my wall before stopping and standing still, they stared at me till all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

I scrambled to my feet and hid in the corner Praying for it to stop. Thankfully Luke came slashing all the skeletons with backbiter before walking towards me and thrusting his hand out to help me up. I was trembling and he took me in his arms as I shivered. I pulled back my cheeks tinted red and said " thanks, you saved me." He nodded in acknowledgement and let go of my hands and then disappeared leaving me wondering where he had travelled to.

I decided to follow him, as a former hunter I am pretty good at finding trails. Following his path I found him all the way in new Rome! he was watching a couple in a small Italian café and with a shock I realized that it was Percy and Annabeth! He smiled sadly and disappeared with me in pursuit, thankfully I got there first so when he returned to my quarters he tried an innocent face and said " went to check up on the forces, we will be ready for invasion soon." Pretending to believe him I watched him leave with a smug smile.

I ran after him and caught his sleeve and said " I know you miss the mortal world but watching Percy and Annabeth..."

" I know, I know.." he said and then, he kissed me.

**so what did you think? please tell me in the reviews!**

**-iamnemesis**


	4. Suffered enough?

**Hey guys and dolls,**

**sorry I haven't updated in a while but I give you chapter four! Anyway on with the story...**

**-iamnemesis**

The kiss took me by surprise and I shrank back searching through his eyes. He stammered " I-I'm sorry Bianca I-I'm so so sorry" I looked at him with disbelief, he had meant to kiss me " Does it look like I need more pain Luke?! I've lost everything, Nico, my mother, my...life" I finished quietly. The hurt in his eyes was quickly replaced by quick fire anger." Bianca..." he started but before he could carry on I ran off without a second thought on Luke or where I was going.

My mind was racing as I headed north. The thoughts whirled through my head quicker than lightning as flashbacks raced through my mind, the shock that killed me as I was inside the bronze giant, The tears that had streaked down my face as Percy told me that this was my fault and I had to fix it. Remembering the anger in Percy's eyes brought me back to reality as I remember the same expression was portrayed in Luke's face as I yelled at him for kissing me.

Unsurprisingly I ended up at my quarters. The moment I stepped in my mind was seared with the image of that skeletal hand shooting out the fissure which was now permanently carved in my floor. I sat on my bunk and cried into a pillow, my grief making my form flicker. I let the tears come, for me, for Nico ,for my lost life, for everything.

I trudged up the hill toward the temple. I went inside glancing at the torn banners and broked statues and altars. I walked slowly towards the back room, delaying my summons for as long as possible. I eventually reached the room and knelt down, bowing my head.

" raise your head little Bianca." the voice taunted. I lifted my head tears gathering in my eyes

" I have a little task for you..." Gaia started. I stayed silent.

" you are to take these emposai and lead them to tartarus as I have no more need of them here." wails of the emposai could be heard from the background as they realised their insignificance to our cause.

" and then they shall lead you to the river of misery to be sacrificed so when Percy Jackson arrives he will jump in from the burden of guilt he has so forgotten from your death."

my lips trembled as the emposai surged forward capture my spirit in a celestial bronze jar with chewed up seeds at the bottom, pomegranate seeds.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short guys, but don't forget to leave a review and pm me if you have any ideas for what you want to happen next!**

**-iamnemesis**


	5. Authors note

**Hey guys and dolls!**

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday and I'm sorry that this is just a message and not a new chapter but I was caught up in school work and crying over Sherlock fan fiction. . . yes my dear friends I am also a sherlockian. . .anyway moving on. Thank you for all the reviews ( all two of them!) no really thank you for your support!**

**I am actually writing a Sherlock fan fiction with the amazing crazydarkness ( who is one of my best friends!) so yeah. . . oh by the way we are killing off every single character so look out for that soon! I also have a Percy Jackson fan fiction with silvercarstairs and its on her profile so check that out it's called till death do us part!**

**that's about it and I promise to update next Thursday! **

**-iamnemesis**


End file.
